Things youll never hear IY characters say
by xtechnicolordreamsx
Summary: In which Hojo does the YMCA!
1. Chapter the first

HI!!!!!! this is my first InuYasha fanfic. I need i bit more ideas soo feel free to e-mail me.

Things you'll never hear inuyasha characters say.

Inu-yasha  
-(in his sleep) mommy.......i wanna ride the poney (snores)  
-YO KOUGA!!!!! HIGH FIVE BUDDY!!!!!!!  
-sorry shippo!  
-i hate ramen  
- Inu-yashas the name, two timing pretty girls is my game  
-hey miroku! can you tell me how to get close enough to touch girls butts!!!! i keep missing kagomes butt snaps fingers  
- KAGOME CAN YOU BUY ME SHAMPOO!!!!! MY HAIR IS ALL TANGLY!!!  
- kagome, you know in episode 3, i really ment 'get naked'!  
-sesshomaru!!!!!! yourre my fav. big brother!!! i love you  
-why would i need the shikon jewel? i dont wrear jewelrey!!!!!! (i dont think i spelled it right!!)  
-LETS PARTAY!!!!!  
-kagome, do u think id look good in a skirt?  
-i love flowers!!!!  
-who needs a dead miko anywayz when u got a pretty girl ike kagome?  
-pink is my fav. color!!

kagome  
- i wonder who i should really love? kouga is sorta nice but inu-yasha has a noce butt and body!  
eney meney miney mo, eney.......  
- I HATE YOU SHIPPO!!! GO AWAY!!!!!  
-continues eney miney mo.........  
- hey inu-yasha, why dont we go jewel shard searching together winks  
-kouga,I LUV YA!!!!!!!!  
-GO 2 HELL INUYASHA!!!!!!!  
-YO HOJO!!!!! WAZ UP DUDE!!!  
-yo inu its ur b-day, were gona partay like its ur birthday!  
-(in tears) OMG!! BY BUTT IS LIKE SOOO BIG!!! not that inuyasha will hate it!

Shippo  
GO TO HELL KAGOME!!!!!!!!!

Im going to be a master of disguise!!!, Im going to be a master of disguise!!!  
(chanting) BURN KAGOME,BURN KAGOME,!!!!!!!  
BURN KAGOME,BURN KAGOME,!!!!!!!

sesshomaru  
i luv u inuyashaaaaa!!!!!  
rin will u bear my child?  
Jaken ur my best friend!!!  
i hate being a demon!!!i want to be a half demon like my bro!!!  
with my sword of healing, i shall spread peace through all humanity!  
hey, inuyasha! ur my idol  
who needs a sword that can slay 100 demons in 1 stroke when u have such great looks like me?!  
WORLD PEACE RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(singing) i luv u, u luv me, were a happy..........  
here kitty kitty kitty!!! :)

naraku  
i, naraku, shall spread peace throuout the whole world!!!!  
i love bunnies!!!  
twinkle twinkle little star!!!!  
PEACE DUDES!!!!  
sango, will u marry me?  
HELP HELP MY KITTY IS STUCK ON THE TREE!!!!!!!  
why do i need the shikon jewel anyway?!  
BARNEY I LUV YOU!!!!!!  
i wonder how i look like as a girl?  
tinky winky, dipsy, laa laa, po!!!  
im soo sexy!!  
joy to the world!!!!!!!

thats all for chap 1! if u want me to update,I must have more reviews!!!!!!

CIAO!


	2. Chapter the second

Chapter 2 of things youll never hear IY characters say!

kikyo  
-kagome ur mah best friend!  
-KOUGA U DA BOMB!  
-naraku can i bear ur child?  
-i luv blood!  
-flowers suck!  
-why did i have 2 b a miko, when i could have been a computer generator!  
-sigh being a miko is TOO depressing. I wanna be a full-fledged demon!   
-Kaede, why are you as tall as you were when I died?  
-InuYasha, forget taking you to hell, I've got tickets to the Bahammas!  
Life is perfect and everything is wonderful!

- shoos away a soul collectorget away! I hate snakes!  
-Screw the purity bit-I wanna use the shikon jewel for my desires only!

Hojo

-singing- it's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!  
-Hey Kagome, nice skirt. -raises eyebrow-  
-I'm going to be the first person to own a swimming pool on the sun!  
wait, who am I!  
-I'm too hot for pot  
-Don't you go there, girlfriend!-!snaps-  
-the roof! the roof! the roof is on Fi-A!  
-I bet I would look SO hot in leather pants!  
-Man! I feel like a woman!  
-I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shoes . . .  
-ride the pony!  
-I HATE YOU KAGOME!  
-i have a confession to make...IM A GIRL!

-InuYasha, stand back, I'm gonna take this fight!

Myoga

-Screw blood! Soda is better!  
-talking to a bug-so, do you visit this forest often? -winks-  
-I wish I wasn't so bald.  
-I am the . . . Trojan Man!  
-Koga, you smell good.  
-I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine.  
-I'm going to conquer the world! Muahahahahaha!  
-singing- I want an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, yellow pok-a-dot bikini, that I'll wear for the first time today!  
-big pimpin'!  
-Without me, no one would survive!  
-I am omnipotent!(invincible)

kagura

-Naraku, I love you so, so, so VERY much!  
-lying in a grave- forget the stupid wind! I wanna be one with the ground!  
-singing- I am mightier than the gods, the devil is my slave. More beautiful than the goddess, I put her face to shame. Oh, look at me, what do you see? There's no one greater than me! I'm the queen, the best you've seen. So wor-ship me!  
-Naraku is my pimp!  
-pulls out an electric fan- ha! Less work for me!  
-I NEVER want to be free!  
-InuYasha, please do not kill Naraku. -sniffle- I don't know what I'd do without him!  
-Hey Kanna, can I use your mirror to do my make-up?  
-I want Yura's outfit!  
watching Card Captors Sakura's such a pansy, using the Flight Card to fly! Ha! What a total wimp!

Thats all for chapter 2! I really REALLY need more ideas. I dont really think this story is good. Anyways. Plz ReViEw!


End file.
